


System Error 5, Denial of access

by AliceLupin



Category: System Error - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLupin/pseuds/AliceLupin
Summary: U+FFFD REPLACEMENT CHARACTER





	System Error 5, Denial of access

番外三：绿谷出久的夏日攻略  
【現代背景】

 

 

一项研究表明，人类一生的智商巅峰出现在25岁，从那以后，人类开始走下坡路。  
依赖年轻时候的成功是不可取的，它们会成为未来的阻碍。  
但是如果你不依赖他们，前半生的辛苦不就白费了？  
#  
六月的美国洛杉矶，天气尚不算非常酷热。蜿蜒曲折的发卡弯上堵满了各种颜色各种型号的车辆，琳琅满目就像一场临时公路展销会。聚集在一起的几百台汽车发动机空转着，把这里的局部空气烘得燥热无比。  
“怎么还不能走？”  
“都快有一个小时了吧？”  
困守在车内十分枯燥，无数私家车主不得不走出驾驶座，绕着车身走来走去。几个孩子在自家的车门上爬动玩耍。远处一辆载满了黑人的面包车打开了车载音响，放出节奏强劲、脏话连篇的说唱音乐，简直是在人们心头焦急的火焰上又浇了一泼油。  
“别着急，别着急。有的是你们等的。”手拿警棍的白人警察像是散步一样从车辆间穿过。阳光把他晒得有些懒散，就连挥动警棍驱散人群的动作都像是在梦游。“前面发生了爆炸案……耶稣基督啊，你们懂吗，爆炸案！警察还在清理，不过没有完全封路，给你们这群混蛋留了一个车道。呃……我想再过两个小时就能通过了。好运，伙计们。”  
“一个车道？好慷慨啊！”一个带着美国犹太人口音的男人刻薄地说。日落大道是四车道的大公路，而且以现在堵车的密度来看，需要疏散的车辆可不止四个车道。  
“他刚才说什么？枪击？”一个撑着阳伞的红发女人尖叫着把自己塞回车里。  
睡昏昏的警察忽然猛地转了过来：“是汽车炸弹，女士！”他挥舞着警棍，巨大的身体摇摇晃晃，仿佛游乐园里的小丑。被他吓到的女人嘟囔了一声：“还不是一样……我还以为这种事情只发生在电影里。”  
从她的打扮和那辆租来的雪佛兰轿车可以看出，她是一个异国游客，或许刚刚落地还不超过一天，就不幸地与美国社会的阴暗面迎头相撞了。一群好事的旁观者笑了起来。其中还有一个声音高声叫起来：“这就是美利坚！欢迎光临美利坚！”  
“狗屎……”警察骂了一声就转回去了。  
他继续摇摇晃晃地分开人群前行，在经过一辆车门紧闭的SUV时，随手用警棍敲了敲贴着太阳膜的车窗。没想到就在这个时候车窗打开了，他一棍子敲了个空，反而把他自己吓出了一头汗。  
“你个混……”他张口就来。  
“呃您好，请问您刚才说距离完全疏通还要多长时间？”  
从车窗内喷出强劲的冷气，还带着好闻的香薰气息。警察万万没有想到在车窗后竟然藏着这么美妙的一个世界。而在这个世界的入口，SUV的车窗旁边，一个绿发的青年单手抓住了他的警棍，按着它的头部缓缓地把它推出了车窗范围。“请问，您刚才说我们完全通过需要花多长时间？”  
他的英语带着加拿大口音，看脸却是纯粹的亚裔，一时间分辨不出是日本人还是中国人。  
“呃，两个小时。”不知道为什么，在绿发青年温和的目光中，傲慢的警察不自觉地变得谦卑起来。得到回答之后青年笑了笑，露出一排整齐闪光的糯米牙。他直接转头向后座：“小胜，轰君，别睡了。”  
他一边关上车窗，一边悲伤地摇头叹气：“前面发生了交通事故，堵车了……看来我们是没法在天黑之前看到欧尔麦特了。”  
“什么！”睡在车后座的两个同伴同时暴跳了起来。  
#  
这么匆忙地开启这段故事或许让你感到迷惑了吧？其实，我们应该从轰焦冻高中的学段假期开始讲。  
“凭什么老子的休假要服从他的放假安排？”  
爆豪胜己起初是最不同意的。他是个工作狂，在职的几年里几乎没休过几次假。本来这次绿谷出久邀请他六月份一起去美国旅游他还暗暗地挺高兴，提前向相泽局长递交了申请。可是事后一打听，选择在暑期出游的原因竟然是因为轰焦冻今年的第二个学段放在六月份。这让他顿时生出了一种被背叛的感觉。  
可是他作为堂堂一个成年多年的社会人，又不好意思和一个刚成年没多久的小鬼在明面上玩争风吃醋那一套。绿谷也自知问心有愧，在5月的最后一个星期里常驻爆豪家的卧房，放任他吃了无数次豆腐，才终于把这趟六月的美国之行落实了下来。  
警探，灵媒，还有在校高中生。这样的一个小旅游团成分实在有些奇怪。而如果要说，警探和高中生其实都是灵媒先生的现任男友，一个年长一个年少，和平共处偶尔打架……这个神奇的三角结构有一个传奇的来历，甚至为了它单开一本书去写也可以。然而这并不是故事的重点，我们的故事是关于这趟美国之行的。  
6月6日，这个传奇的小旅游团坐上了飞往美国的波音飞机。他们中没有人能预料得到，自己将会误打误撞，降落在一连串的凶案中央。  
#  
为什么一定要选择去美国？旅游计划的制定者绿谷出久会告诉你，那是因为美国有欧尔麦特。  
上世纪九十年代，超级英雄“欧尔麦特”系列的动作电影风靡全球，在全世界的孩子中掀起了一股“英雄热”。而在系列电影中饰演欧尔麦特的美日混血明星八木俊典就是孩子们的心中偶像。这其中当然也包括绿谷和爆豪。因为在电影拍摄中留下的旧伤，八木先生在两年前就宣布彻底息影，现在一个人住在洛杉矶好莱坞的落日大道上。据说途经这里的人经常能看到他沿着日落大道晨跑、晚跑，还会给在锻炼过程中遇到的粉丝签名。旅行团的三个人都是欧尔麦特系列的忠实粉丝。所以，他们此行的最大目标，其实是追星……  
可惜的是，星还没追到，天就要黑了。一场突如其来的汽车炸弹事故，把他们堵在了开上日落大道的发夹弯里，距离八木先生的住所还有差不多半条街。  
“等公路自己疏通应该是来不及了，幸好我们的车停在靠近路边的地方。”坐在冷气充足的SUV里，绿谷有些犯难地用手指戳着脸颊，“虽然不知道这里距离欧尔麦特的住处还有多远，他那边的路况有没有受到影响。但是我有一个提议，我们可以弃车走过去。”  
缩在后座的两个男人没有立刻回答他。轰似乎还有点没醒完全。他抱着从绿谷办公室一路带过来的那只绿色大抱枕，半张脸都埋在柔软的布料里。而爆豪则是一脸严肃地敲了敲窗户，无声地评估了一下外面的气温：“废久你确定？”  
“但是如果一直坐在车里等，我们还有什么事可以做吗？我们甚至吃不上晚饭。”绿谷从后视镜里看出去，身后的车流还在不断地聚集，光靠小小的一面后视镜根本照不到它的边际。“除非我们点的餐厅有能力用无人机送餐。”他悲伤地说。  
“如果你和半边小鬼都不怕中暑的话。”  
“小胜，本地的天气预报显示今天只有78华氏度（约25摄氏度）。”  
“那我就无所谓。”  
绿谷立刻把脸转向轰的方向，碧绿色的大眼睛里写满了亮晶晶的期待：“轰君轰君，我们一起弃车走过去吧！反正也是租来的车，到晚上如果这里还没疏通的话，说不定它还在原来的地方，我们可以回来找它。”  
“哦，好啊。”轰这么回答说。  
截断了这句话尾音的是爆豪锤在车窗玻璃上的重重一拳。自己怎么老是记不住，半边小鬼在绝大部分时候根本拦不住废久，更有可能的是，他会和废久沆瀣一气地来气自己。  
于是两票通过一票无所谓。车内的三个人立刻行动了起来，打包送给欧尔麦特的礼物和各种需要签名的东西。其间绿谷坚持要把那件挂满了马口铁徽章和各种周边玩偶的“决胜战斗外套”穿上，在临下车前被爆豪强行扒了下来。  
“这上面挂的东西至少有四公斤。要是你走不动了，老子可不负责把你拖到欧尔麦特面前。”  
绿谷扁了扁嘴，最后还是屈从了。说来也奇怪，他平时的衣品尚属不错，但是一碰到有关偶像的东西，立刻连最基本的审美都丢掉了。  
走出了冷气充足的车厢，锁好车门，迎面一捧充满汽油味的空气就把绿谷出久给砸懵了。当地天气预报发布的78华氏度根本是骗人的，这里的体感温度至少有90华氏度（约32摄氏度），甚至更高，拥挤的环境和蒸腾的汽车废气烘烤着双腿，让它们像两条微波炉里的芝士一样软绵绵的。他开始庆幸爆豪替他把“决胜战斗外套”留在车里了。虽然没能穿着它见到欧尔麦特很可惜，但是他毫不怀疑，如果自己是穿着那件外套在户外走，不到一公里就有可能热成一滩烂泥。  
他们和无数的车辆擦肩而过。在堵车面前，豪车和年久失修的二手车一律平等。有时候冷不丁地，身边经过的一辆车就按响了喇叭，然后遭来骂声，和更多的喇叭声。  
“刚才他们说堵车的原因是什么？”  
视线中出现了警车和拉起的黄色警戒线，看似完全静止的车的河流也开始缓慢地流动起来，看来是接近案发地点了。轰焦冻忽然问。  
绿谷稍稍回忆了一下：“好像听刚才那位警官说，是汽车炸弹。”  
“炸弹？也就是说，是恐怖袭击之类的了？”  
“也不一定……吧？”绿谷这么回答说。他走在三个人的最前面，已经可以看到被黄线和路障拦起来的一角现场：“我好像看到爆炸的那辆车了！嗯……好像是一辆车头很长的老爷车，橙色的，一半的车头已经被炸掉了。”  
“橙色的老爷车？”爆豪胜己忽然问。  
“对。”此时的绿谷出久还没有意识到这个问题的用意，他继续伸长了脖子瞭望，同时报出他所看到的消息，“我可能看错了，老爷车是受害者。真正的汽车炸弹已经炸得满地都是……站在老爷车旁边的是车主吧？他在接受警察的问话……等等！”  
他忽然两眼发直，嘴唇发抖，一个音一个音地从唇齿间磨出了那个名字。  
“欧……尔……麦特？”  
“我刚刚就想提醒你，欧尔麦特最喜欢的车就是一辆亮橙色涂装的老爷车。他在接受时代杂志访谈的时候说的。”爆豪原本走在队伍的最后面，但他现在强硬地挤了上来，“废久你还看见了什么？指给我看！”  
绿谷面色苍白地将脸扭向一边，忽然大声地干呕起来：“呃！呃！呃！”  
爆豪压着他的肩踮脚去看。越过由黄线的警员身体组成的屏障，他也看清了绿谷之前看到却不肯说的东西。  
满地都是的除了汽车炸弹的残骸，还有几乎被搅成糊状的、人类的血肉。

 

（灵媒二·入侵日落to be continued）

 

灵媒领取密码：Aa羽扇豆+4674  
（領取結束後，密碼會被手動刪掉）


End file.
